


Procedure

by DetectiveSebCas



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Strip Search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas
Summary: “That’s all?”  Stefano asks, taking a step toward Sebastian.  “That wasn’t a very thorough search.  I could still have a weapon concealed and you’d have no idea.”  There’s a note of challenge in his voice, and maybe it’s the last three hours of life-and-death struggles with gruesome monsters or, more likely, the last three hours of listening to this pretentious asshole run his mouth, but Sebastian vows that he will do whatever he has to do to wipe that smirk off Stefano’s face.[Sebastian embarks on a search for weapons that turns into a power struggle that turns into something else entirely.]





	Procedure

Sebastian can’t explain why he and Stefano are now journeying through STEM together in search of Theodore.  Maybe it’s because there are so few people in STEM who haven’t been reduced to babbling, rotting corpses, maybe it’s some “enemy of my enemy” bullshit, or maybe Sebastian has finally lost his mind and there is absolutely no good reason at all. 

 

Sebastian doesn’t have time to work that out just now.  They’ve managed to survive another encounter with one of Theodore’s harbingers, rattled and out of breath, but not barbecued, which is enough for Sebastian at the moment.  However, he is dangerously low on supplies, and Stefano’s powers seem to be waning. 

 

Sebastian doesn’t know how those rules work, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to ask Stefano, who will gladly talk for hours about anything in which Sebastian shows the slightest bit of interest and also several things in which Sebastian has never shown any interest at all.  Maybe Stefano enjoys the sound of his own voice, but Sebastian is partial to the Stefano who is quietly following him through the remains of the business district. 

 

Stefano’s silence is so unusual, in fact, that Sebastian looks behind him a few times to make sure Stefano is still there.  The first time earns him a raised eyebrow, the second time is met with a glare, and the third time he gets:

 

“I know that I am distractingly fetching, but maybe you should try looking where you are going,” along with a smirk that he’s seen approximately forty-five times in the last three hours.  That smirk is really starting to get under his skin.

 

Despite his attempt at sarcasm, Stefano’s voice tells Sebastian what he needs to know.  Stefano sounds exhausted, which probably explains why he’s not as powerful as he was earlier.  Maybe rest will help, or maybe Theodore is taking control and Stefano’s powers will soon be extinguished completely.  Sebastian doesn’t want to consider what that would mean for their chances of success, but he does know that they need to regroup before they can push forward and risk another fight.

 

Unfortunately that means visiting one of the safe houses, and he and Stefano haven’t actually broached that subject of whether Stefano is allowed in the safe houses or not.  On one hand, Stefano is a card-carrying psychopath who kidnapped Sebastian’s daughter and routinely murders people for his own entertainment.  On the other hand, leaving him outside would be a death sentence, and Stefano has definitely saved his ass at least a couple of times in the last few hours.  Sebastian knows he has a bit of a “good guy” complex.  He’s come to terms with that, but it can be awfully inconvenient at times like this, when the most rational course of action would be to let Stefano fend for himself.

 

As they approach the door to the business district safe house, Sebastian still hasn’t decided on a course of action, and when in doubt, Sebastian reverts to his KCPD training.  Deep down, he knows that he isn’t Detective Sergeant Castellanos anymore and hasn’t been for years, but he practically memorized the KCPD manual when he was in the academy, and he still remembers the proper procedure for everything.

_When officer safety is a concern, pat down the suspect for weapons._

 

 “This is one of Mobius’ safe houses,” he explains to Stefano as they pass through the outer door and walk down the hallway to the secure door.  “We’ll be able to rest and hopefully replenish supplies.”  Stefano looks relieved at the prospect of rest.

_Announce your intentions._

 

“As you’re not a Mobius agent, if you’re coming in, I need to check you for weapons.”  Sebastian realizes that he’s switched over to his Detective Sergeant Castellanos voice.  It’s a bit deeper and gruffer than his normal tone, and he finds that helps with controlling suspects.  Hopefully it’ll be enough to control Stefano.

 

“You have already seen how I fight,” Stefano protests.  “I only have my knife and my camera, and I will gladly relinquish those to you temporarily.”

_Be polite but firm._

 

“Still need to pat you down,” Sebastian insists.  “Procedure.”

 

“If you must, but can we do it inside?”  Stefano asks, gesturing to the secure door.  “I think I hear one of those things coming back.”  Sebastian listens for a moment, hears the groaning and shuffling of god-knows-what outside, and decides that Stefano actually has a point.

 

“Fine,” he concedes, opening the secure door and waving Stefano into the unoccupied room ahead of him.  Sebastian does his best to ignore the little twinge in the pit of his stomach at not seeing Sykes in the safe house, and he wonders, not for the first time, if Sykes made it out okay.  Stefano stops a few steps inside the door, and Sebastian closes and locks the door behind him without taking his eyes off Stefano.

_Control the encounter from the beginning._

 

“Turn right and stand in front of the empty table,” Sebastian directs, and Stefano, for once, follows orders.  He stops in front of the one table that isn’t covered with Sykes’ computers and gadgets.  Sebastian moves to stand a few steps behind him.

_Give the suspect an opportunity to relinquish weapons voluntarily._

 

“Do you have any weapons on your person?”

 

“Yes,” Stefano heaves a sigh.  “I already-“

 

“Take them out and place them on the table in front of you.  No sudden movements, and don’t speak unless I ask you a question.”  Sebastian can already tell that Stefano is going to test his patience.  Luckily, Sebastian has years of experience dealing with people, from the mildly irritating to the downright homicidal, so he’s confident that he can handle Stefano.

 

Stefano removes his knife and camera from his jacket, his movements exaggeratedly slow.  He holds them up for Sebastian to see and places them on the table in front of him.

_Stick to the script._

 

“Do you have anything else on you I should know about,” Sebastian asks.

 

“No,” Stefano answers flatly, and Sebastian takes some small measure of satisfaction from the petulant note in his voice.

_Remove suspect from the vicinity of known weapons._

 

“Hands behind your back.  Move backwards two steps.”  Stefano complies, and Sebastian moves backwards with him.

 

“Stay right there,” Sebastian directs as he circles around Stefano, keeping his eyes on the artist the whole time.  He retrieves the items from the table and places them on a shelf across the room.  Then he returns to Stefano, still behind him and just out of striking distance.

_Have suspect assume appropriate position prior to conducting the pat down._

 

“I don’t have cuffs, so I need you to place both hands behind your head, fingers interlaced.”  Stefano openly rolls his eye at Sebastian, but obeys.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

“Excuse me?”

_If suspect displays any sign of resistance, regain control immediately._

 

“I said, spread your legs!” barks Sebastian.  He’s on Stefano in a second, grasping one of Stefano’s wrists in each hand as he thrusts one of his feet between Stefano’s and kicks them apart.  Stefano stumbles for a moment, but Sebastian supports him with a firm grip on his wrists, and Stefano regains his balance, feet now in appropriate pat-down position and shoulders heaving with each breath.  He doesn’t look back at Sebastian and he doesn’t speak again.

_Explain each step of the process and check for understanding._

 

“I’m going to pat down the outer layer of your clothing to check for weapons.  Do not move from this position.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”  Stefano’s voice is breathless this time.  Sebastian isn’t surprised at the change in Stefano’s demeanor.  In his experience, people often respond this way to a display of authority.  As he’s already holding Stefano’s wrists, he starts the pat down there.

_Left first, then right.  Shoulder to wrist, then wrist to shoulder_. 

 

He carefully feels his way up and down Stefano’s arms but notices no suspicious lumps or bulges.

_Firm pressure, but move quickly.  Eyes on the suspect._

 

He presses his hands into Stefano’s shoulder blades and moves them down his back to the waistband of his pants.  He shifts his hands to Stefano’s sides and works his way back up to Stefano’s armpits.  He moves a half-step closer to Stefano and slides his hands around to his upper chest, moving them down his abdomen and stopping at his waistband.  Nothing unusual; so far, so good.

_The waistband is the most common place of concealment after the pockets._

 

“I’m going to use my fingers to check the waistband of your pants.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”  Stefano sounds like he’s in a trance, and Sebastian is starting to enjoy this quiet, compliant version of the artist.

 

Sebastian uses his right hand to grasp one of Stefano’s wrists and slides the fingers of his left hand between Stefano’s dress shirt and slacks, pressing firmly against his body.  Stefano lets out a little gasp.  This isn’t covered in the manual, but it’s not terribly unusual.  People react to touch in different ways, and Sebastian’s sure his fingers are a little cold.

 

Sebastian moves his fingers around Stefano’s waist from front to back, then switches hands and completes his inspection of Stefano’s waistband.  Nothing found.

_Alert the suspect before touching sensitive areas._

 

“I’m now going to pat down your groin area and buttocks.  Do you understand?”

 

Sebastian swears that he actually hears Stefano gulp before answering, “Yes,” in a voice that is barely more than a whisper.  Stefano’s cooperation is becoming less reassuring and more suspicious, but Sebastian decides that further investigation can wait until after the pat-down is complete.

 

Keeping one hand on Stefano’s wrist, Sebastian presses his hand into the crease of Stefano’s hip through his pants, then slides it across, palming his groin. 

_Be thorough, but don’t linger._  

 

Sebastian chooses to ignore that particular part of the procedure, because he’s not a cop anymore and he doesn’t have to worry about the Fourth Amendment here.  So he slides his hand across and under a few extra times, just to be sure that really is just Stefano he’s feeling.  It is.  Stefano stands rigid as he does this, though Sebastian notes that his breathing has accelerated.

_Stay focused.  Don’t let suspect behavior distract from the task at hand._

 

Sebastian moves his hand to Stefano’s buttocks, feeling carefully to ensure that there are no weapons in his back pockets.  Nothing suspicious.

 

“I’m going to check your legs now.  Do not move from this position.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”  Stefano’s voice is still weak, but he’s holding his position perfectly, arms trembling only slightly, which Sebastian attributes to muscle fatigue.

 

Sebastian crouches down. 

_Squat; don’t bend over, in case you have to react quickly._

 

He runs his hands up and down Stefano’s legs- _back, outside, front, inside_ , then stands back up, satisfied that Stefano is not armed.

 

“Okay, you can relax.  Pat-down’s over,” Sebastian announces, dropping his authoritative voice as he stands up and steps back from Stefano.

 

Stefano lowers his arms, brings his legs back together, and turns to face Sebastian.  Sebastian notices two things immediately.  One is that Stefano is wearing that stupid smirk again, and the other is the bulge in Stefano’s pants that definitely wasn’t there just a minute ago.

 

“That’s all?”  Stefano asks, taking a step toward Sebastian.  “That wasn’t a very thorough search.  I could still have a weapon concealed and you’d have no idea.”  There’s a note of challenge in his voice, and maybe it’s the last three hours of life-and-death struggles with gruesome monsters or, more likely, the last three hours of listening to this pretentious asshole run his mouth, but Sebastian vows that he will do whatever he has to do to wipe that smirk off Stefano’s face.

 

“Take your jacket off.”  Sebastian is back to his Detective Sergeant Castellanos voice- loud, forceful, and with no room for argument.  Stefano jumps and gives Sebastian a little smile before sliding his arms out of his jacket.

 

“Hand it to me.” 

 

Stefano obeys, and Sebastian checks it thoroughly for weapons while he keeps his eyes on Stefano.  Sebastian has only performed a handful of strip searches in his police career.  It’s something that was usually left up to the deputies at the jail, but Sebastian does remember the procedure.  He’s just not sure how much he’ll be using it since his objective has shifted from conducting a professional search for weapons to getting Stefano to stop being so fucking smug about everything.

 

“Now your shoes and socks.”

 

Stefano toes off his shoes, kicking them playfully in Sebastian’s general direction. 

_Don’t engage the suspect.  Don’t play his game.  Just follow the procedure_. 

 

Sebastian struggles, but keeps his cool.  Then Stefano’s handing him his socks, and predictably, both socks and shoes are weapon-free.

 

“Your scarf and shirt,” Sebastian says gruffly, and Stefano unwraps his scarf from his neck, giving it to Sebastian before unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off as well.  Still no weapons.

 

“Pants.”  Sebastian puts some effort into sounding bored, because, frankly his own pants are starting to feel a little tight.  He tries to put those thoughts out of his mind, to focus on the procedure and the script, but it’s difficult when he is literally forced to watch Stefano undress, to see the artist’s pale, lightly-muscled body exposed before him. 

 

Even more arousing than Stefano’s flesh is the way that Stefano responds to Detective Sergeant Castellanos.  He’s cooperative almost to the point of being demure, which both satisfies Sebastian’s desire to dominate him and fuels Sebastian’s urges to see how much more he can get away with, how far Stefano will let him go.  In fact, Stefano seems all too eager to shed his pants and hand them to Sebastian.  The pants, like everything else, are devoid of weapons, but there’s no going back now.

 

“Remove your underwear.”

 

Stefano slides his briefs down his legs, putting his still-prominent erection on display, and causing Sebastian’s own cock to twitch in sympathy.  If Sebastian had any doubts about Stefano’s reactions to the search, they are dispelled immediately.  Stefano doesn’t even look embarrassed as he hands this last article of clothing to Sebastian, and Sebastian has the distinct impression that the next move is his.  And he has a pretty good idea of what that move has to be.  If Stefano wants the full search experience, Sebastian will give him just that.

 

“Stay,” Sebastian directs before he crosses the room to retrieve the first aid kit, which luckily includes latex gloves and lubricant.

 

Sebastian pulls on a pair of gloves and approaches Stefano, who is now shivering a little in the cool air of the room.  Sebastian dearly hopes that his own pants are doing a decent job of concealing his erection, because one thing he doesn’t need right now is Stefano knowing that he’s aroused.  This is a power struggle, plain and simple, and Sebastian isn’t going to let his own lust get in the way of teaching Stefano a lesson.

 

“Turn around,” Sebastian orders.

 

Stefano complies, turning so that his back is to Sebastian.

 

“I’m going to use my fingers to check your hair,” Sebastian says.  He doesn’t bother to ask if Stefano understands, because as far as he’s concerned, Stefano knows exactly what he’s getting himself into at this point.  And Sebastian’s ninety-five percent sure that if he gives Stefano the opportunity to open his mouth again, he’s going to get some smart-ass response.

 

Sebastian cards his fingers through Stefano’s dark hair, ruffling it back and forth, then slides his fingers behind Stefano’s ears, enjoying the shudder this draws from Stefano.  Nothing unusual here, except that Stefano’s hair is soft and smells nicer than it has any right to considering how often its owner gets splattered with blood and entrails.

 

“Turn to face me,” Sebastian says, careful to keep the authoritative tone in his voice.

 

Stefano complies, but steps backward quickly when Sebastian reaches to brush the hair back from the right side of his face.  Sebastian lunges, catching Stefano’s wrists easily, his face just inches from Stefano’s.

 

“Hold still, or I will find some way to make you,” Sebastian snarls.

 

Stefano’s breathing quickens, but he goes completely still.  Sebastian can’t help but notice that Stefano’s erection has not diminished at all.

 

Sebastian releases Stefano’s wrists and smoothes Stefano’s hair back, tucking it behind his ear.  Stefano flinches, but doesn’t resist further.  Sebastian retrieves his flashlight from his belt, and checks Stefano’s ears, nose, and mouth without incident.  Once again, nothing is suspicious except Stefano’s cooperation.

 

Sebastian also spends several seconds peering at Stefano’s right eye socket while Stefano squirms uncomfortably, but concludes that even if it is somehow linked to Stefano’s camera, as it seemed to be in the theatre, there’s nothing Sebastian can do about it now.

 

 “Hands behind your head.  I’m going to examine your genital area.”  Sebastian always feels a little silly when he has to use words like “genital area” or “buttocks”, but that’s the script, and it probably sounds a lot better than how Sebastian would describe it if he was left to his own devices.

 

Stefano obeys immediately, placing his hands behind his head as before, and Sebastian directs his attention to Stefano’s cock, which is rock-hard and oozing pre-cum.  He places his palm underneath the thick shaft, pressing it up toward Stefano’s belly, while he slides the fingers of his other hand between the base of the cock and Stefano’s balls.  Stefano tenses as Sebastian explores this area, and Sebastian can feel Stefano’s cock twitching against his hand, but Stefano holds his position. 

 

Sebastian slides his hand backward to cup Stefano’s balls, carefully manipulating them to feel for any fold of skin where something might be concealed, because Sebastian is doing his damndest to concentrate on this pretense of a search and not the warm, comfortable weight of Stefano’s balls in his hand or the other ways he might like to handle them under different circumstances.  Stefano gasps and parts his legs a little bit to accommodate Sebastian’s hand, and now Sebastian is definitely starting to enjoy this new, compliant Stefano.

 

Finally, he wraps the hand that is still on Stefano’s cock fully around the shaft, and uses his other hand to carefully retract Stefano’s foreskin, examining the area underneath it before sliding it back into place.  As Sebastian releases him, Stefano sways on the spot, and Sebastian is momentarily afraid that he might actually pass out, but Stefano recovers himself, and there’s that smirk again.

 

Sebastian has now arrived at the end of his training for any kind of search of the human body.  Procedure would now dictate that he get a search warrant and a medical doctor, but this isn’t KCPD anymore and Stefano just won’t get back in line and Sebastian isn’t going to let it go.  This is dangerous territory though.  Sebastian wants to tame Stefano, not traumatize or actually injure him, and he doesn’t need the KCPD manual to tell him that inserting anything into anyone’s body without their express permission is a questionable endeavor at best, and a sexual assault at worst.

_Proceed with caution._

 

He’s sure that’s somewhere in the manual, though most likely referencing a very different situation from this one.

 

“Turn around and lean forward, resting your chest on the table.”

 

Stefano’s eye goes wide, and Sebastian feels a little thrill of triumph that he’s at least managed to shock him.  Stefano leans over the table, folding his arms under his head and letting the table support his upper body.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Stefano doesn’t need to be told twice this time.

 

Sebastian retrieves the lubricant from the first aid kit and begins to generously coat his fingers as he explains in his Detective Sergeant Castellanos voice, “I’m going to use my lubricated fingers to conduct an internal search.  If this becomes too uncomfortable, let me know.” 

 

Sebastian isn’t sure whether he’s trying to protect himself or Stefano by acting like this is still a routine search.  He hopes valiantly that Stefano will stop him quickly, because he is now finding himself painfully aroused, and Stefano tapping out first is Sebastian’s best chance at escaping this situation with his dignity intact.  Stefano draws his breath in quickly at Sebastian’s words, but doesn’t speak and holds his position, and Sebastian wonders if he’s finally getting through to him.

 

Sebastian places his left hand at the small of Stefano’s back, exerting enough pressure to keep him flush against the table.  For a moment, they are both so still that Sebastian can feel Stefano’s racing pulse.  Sebastian pauses for a moment to collect himself.  He’s never done a cavity search before, so he’s improvising the script, but he’s not a complete novice to this sort of thing, and he’s confident that if he proceeds slowly and carefully and uses enough lube, then he at least won’t do any damage.

 

“Here we go,” Sebastian warns before he slides the fingers of his right hand over Stefano’s opening, smearing a thick coating of lubricant across it and letting Stefano get used to the sensation of being touched there.  Then he gently presses the first finger in, eliciting a gasp from Stefano.

 

“Okay?” Sebastian asks, genuinely concerned for a moment about the power imbalance of the situation, but when Stefano looks over his shoulder and winks at him, Sebastian realizes he probably should have seen that one coming and goes back to his original plan of subduing Stefano at all costs.  To that end, when Sebastian withdraws his finger and presses back in with two, it is without any warning at all.  This time the noise Stefano makes is more like a moan that sends a jolt of pleasure straight to Sebastian’s own cock, and Stefano replicates the sound several more times as Sebastian’s fingers probe every inch of Stefano that he can reach.

 

In spite of himself, Sebastian is quickly getting caught up in how Stefano sounds, how Stefano feels.  Stefano’s body grips his fingers tightly but not as if it’s trying to force them out, and Stefano’s soft grunts and breathless moans are sending little ripples of pleasure through Sebastian’s body.

 

When Sebastian finds the spot inside Stefano that causes him to cry out and arch his back, hands gripping the edge of the table, he strokes it mercilessly.  Stefano is a mess by this point, whimpering and thrusting his hips forward in an attempt to create some sort of friction on his cock, which hangs heavy below the table.

 

He could probably stop now, Sebastian reasons.  He could leave Stefano naked, panting, and frustrated, and Stefano would have to admit that it was Sebastian who did that to him.  He could stop now.  He probably should stop now, but suddenly every movement, every little noise is intoxicating to him, and Sebastian wants to push Stefano past his limits, wants to see him come even more undone.  But he has to be careful, has to make sure that he can bend Stefano without breaking him.  Sebastian retracts his fingers and adds more lubricant to his hand before sliding three fingers into Stefano, driving them hard into Stefano’s prostate and feeling Stefano clench tightly around him.

 

“Fuck, Sebastian!”  Stefano yelps, his body jerking against the table, and Sebastian works his fingers in and out a few more times as Stefano grips the edge of the table with white knuckles and moans more filthy words in time with Sebastian’s thrusting fingers.  Finally, Sebastian feels Stefano relax around his slick digits.  Even then, he continues to move his fingers around- light, exploratory touches that elicit all sorts of interesting noises from Stefano and keep up the pretense that Sebastian is actually searching for something.

 

Sebastian withdraws his hand and slicks it with more lubricant.  When he presses back in again, adding his fourth finger, Stefano goes completely still, head turned to the side to look over his shoulder at Sebastian.

 

“What are you doing?”  Stefano pants.  His pupil is dilated and his mouth hangs slightly open, and he just looks so fucking wrecked that Sebastian has to fight the urge to plant a rough, bruising kiss on his lips.

 

“I don’t actually know anymore,” Sebastian answers honestly.  “Do you want me to stop?”  Fueled by his own need and his own lust, Sebastian now hopes against hope that Stefano will let him continue.  The way Stefano is stretched so perfectly around his hand, the slick heat tightly gripping his fingers, is exhilarating, and he wants to see how much Stefano can take.

 

Stefano inhales, then releases a deep, shuddering breath.  “No,” he replies.

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath himself and eases his fingers in up to the third knuckle.  The pressure his left hand places on Stefano’s back is less forceful now, and while he’s no longer restraining Stefano, Sebastian is enjoying this other point of skin-to-skin contact.  With his right hand, he continues to probe and examine Stefano with his fingers, thoroughly exploring the inside of his body with soft, teasing pressure until Stefano is actually whining in frustration.  Sebastian is well aware that what they are undertaking- or what he is undertaking and Stefano is allowing him to do- is something best attempted by two people in some kind of trusting relationship, not two people who until very recently were making extensive efforts to kill each other.  But Stefano seems to be allowing Sebastian unrestricted access to his body, encouraging him with soft noises of exertion or wriggles of his hips as Sebastian presses his fingers farther in.

 

Sebastian withdraws his hand one more time to apply even more lubricant, slathering it thickly onto his whole hand.  Stefano’s face is buried in his crossed arms, but he must be able to guess what Sebastian is doing, because Sebastian can hear him whispering, “Oh God, oh fuck,” along with a string of Italian words Sebastian doesn’t understand.  Stefano’s cock is still hard and leaking under the table, and as Sebastian begins using his fingertips to lightly rub Stefano’s opening again, he lets his left hand slide from Stefano’s back to his hip.  His intent is to take hold of Stefano’s cock to provide him a little relief and potentially distract him from what he can only imagine will be a very intense experience, but he doesn’t quite reach his goal before-

 

“Don’t,” Stefano says through gritted teeth, and Sebastian freezes.

 

“Don’t what?”  Sebastian seeks clarification, since he is, in fact, doing two very different things with his two hands.

 

Stefano jerks his head toward Sebastian’s left hand.

 

“Don’t do that.”  His voice is strained.  “If you touch me there right now, it’s going to be over before it starts.  Just hold me down like you were before.”

 

“Got it.” Sebastian gives Stefano’s hip a little squeeze before he moves his left hand to the small of Stefano’s back again, holding him against the table, while the fingers of his right hand, together with his thumb, begin to slide slowly into Stefano’s body.  He’s only inserted an inch or two, before Stefano speaks again, face now hidden in his arms.

 

“I haven’t…You can’t actually mean to…” his voice trails off.

 

“Yes, I do,” Sebastian tells him, though his voice has lost its hard edge as he’s struggling to control himself.  Stefano takes a few deep breaths, and Sebastian can feel him relaxing around his fingers.

 

“Please talk to me,” Stefano requests, his voice shaking.

 

Sebastian is momentarily at a loss, because there is no script for this, but he is so drunk on Stefano’s pleasure and Stefano’s submission that he’s willing to give Stefano whatever he needs, which at this point, Sebastian assumes, is reassurance.

 

“You’re doing very well,” Sebastian says, rubbing soothing circles into Stefano’s back with his left hand.  “You’ve taken my fingers beautifully so far, and I know you can take more.”  Stefano shivers and pants at Sebastian’s words, but Sebastian keeps his fingers perfectly still.

 

“I know it feels like a lot,” Sebastian continues, and Stefano gives a little snort that might have been a laugh if Stefano wasn’t so strung-out and over-stimulated and pushed right up to his limit.  “But you feel amazing.  You look amazing.  God, if you could see how you look right now-” Sebastian cuts himself off, as he realizes how worked up he’s getting from his own words.  This isn’t the time to lose himself.  This isn’t about him anymore.

 

Sebastian feels Stefano’s body relax even more, and he begins to ease his hand forward again, carefully watching Stefano’s body open up to take him in.  Sebastian’s hand is so well-lubricated that there is very little friction, though he stills feels the resistance of a large object being pressed into a small space.  Stefano has gone very still and seems to be focusing on his breathing.  Sebastian can’t even begin to imagine what he must be feeling.

 

“There you go.  You’re doing great,” Sebastian soothes.  “Just a little more.  There.”  Sebastian’s knuckles gently push past the tight ring of muscle and disappear inside Stefano, and the rest of his hand slides in easily to the wrist as Stefano emits a sort of high, keening whine.   Sebastian keeps his right hand perfectly still, while his left continues to make circles on Stefano’s lower back.  When Stefano’s breathing has evened out, Sebastian experimentally makes a fist, adjusting the position of his hand only minutely in the process, but apparently, it’s enough that Stefano can’t keep quiet anymore.  He lets out a guttural moan, and his hands fly to grip the edge of the table.

 

“God, Sebastian, please!” gasps Stefano, as he tries to move his hips, to get some sort of stimulation.  Sebastian, entranced by the sight of Stefano so wanton, so undone by Sebastian’s own hands, obliges, carefully seeking out Stefano’s prostate and rubbing against it with his whole hand.

 

Even though Sebastian is using very gentle pressure, the sensation must be intense, because Stefano utters a wordless howl, arching his back and tossing his head.  Sebastian keeps him pinned securely to the table with his other hand, suddenly struck by the realization of how utterly vulnerable Stefano is to him right now, how badly he could hurt Stefano with just one wrong move.  But apparently he’s making the right moves, because Stefano is moaning and weakly pressing back against Sebastian’s relentless massage of his prostate.  Sebastian continues until the moans are becoming more like sobs, and Stefano is struggling against his restraining hand, trying to thrust his cock against the underside of the table.  Sebastian finally takes pity on him and seizes Stefano’s cock in his left hand, which is already slick with Stefano’s sweat.  It takes two firm strokes before Stefano is bucking violently, yelling something in Italian, and spilling his seed onto the floor.

 

For a moment, Sebastian stills his right hand completely, his left returning to the small of Stefano’s back.  Stefano is now draped over the table, limp and breathing shallowly.  Sebastian very carefully begins to draw his hand out of Stefano’s body, murmuring reassurances as Stefano emits a groan that could signify either discomfort or loss.  A few seconds later, his hand slides free, and Sebastian removes his glove, relieved to see that there is no blood anywhere.  He retrieves a damp washcloth, which he uses to clean up Stefano and himself as much as possible.  Sebastian considers trying to re-dress Stefano, but that would require Stefano’s cooperation, and Stefano looks like he’ll be about as cooperative as a sack of potatoes.

 

Sighing in resignation, Sebastian gathers Stefano in his arms, and retreats to the back room of the safe house, sinking down onto a mattress on the floor that he’s used more than once on this journey. He wraps Stefano in one of the blankets, arranges him on the mattress, and then turns his attention to his own predicament.  After the show Stefano just put on, Sebastian barely manages to get himself out of his pants.  Every brush of his fingers is magnified tenfold at the memory of Stefano so stretched and desperate and overwhelmed and vulnerable that almost as soon as he takes himself in hand he’s climaxing with a groan.  He’s reaching for another blanket to wipe himself off, when Stefano begins to stir slightly.

 

“You okay?” Sebastian murmurs as he cleans up with the blanket and tosses it aside.  He’s never seen anyone pass out during orgasm before, so it’s some comfort to see signs of life.

 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Stefano hums as he pulls the blanket more securely around himself.  “Just need to rest.”

 

“That wasn’t… too much?”  Sebastian presses.  His conscience is starting to catch up with him, and he’s realizing that if he misread Stefano at any point during that encounter, he’s done something unforgivable.

 

“Yes, that was almost certainly too much.”  Stefano’s eye is closed, but a smile crosses his face.  “But it was spectacular.”  One of Stefano’s hands reaches out from the blanket cocoon and grasps Sebastian’s forearm, and Sebastian allows himself to be guided down to the mattress next to Stefano, who scoots closer and buries his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck.  It takes Sebastian by surprise, but after what they just did, he’s certainly not going to deny Stefano a little physical comfort.

 

“You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”  Sebastian tries again.

 

There’s an indignant huff of breath against his neck before Stefano speaks.

 

“Are you going to keep asking these ridiculous questions?”  Stefano seems a bit more alert, and annoyed, and Sebastian is pretty sure he can actually hear the smug look creeping back onto his face.  “Where is that no-nonsense policeman with the rugged good looks who kept ordering me to take my clothes off?  Is he coming back?”

 

Sebastian lets out a snort of surprised laughter at that, and wraps an arm around Stefano.

 

“You keep up with that attitude, and yeah, you’ll probably see him again,” Sebastian answers.

 

“Good,” Stefano yawns.  “…starting to like that guy.”

 

Sebastian isn’t sure how to respond to that, but Stefano’s breathing is already becoming deep and slow and even, and Sebastian isn’t far behind him. 

 

 

 


End file.
